


Day 14: Breathplay

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [14]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Getting Together, Kinktober 2018, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Set immediately after the kiss Nick and Luciana share at the end of S02E11





	Day 14: Breathplay

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't remember the scene, Luci had fallen asleep on Nick's bed. when she went to leave he stopped her and said Alejandro said she tests people and that she was testing him. She doesn't say anything to that, just kisses him. And of course he puts his hand on her throat and that was hot AF so yeah, we pick up there.

Luciana doesn’t answer him, which is fine, what she’s doing now is answer enough. Her lips brush his in a soft kiss, and it only takes a split second for him to react. He kisses her back, looks her in the eye before letting them slip closed as they kiss again. This time both of their mouths opening and he sucks at her upper lip a moment before their tongues finally meet. He puts a hand on her throat then, guiding her to tilt her head for a better angle.

He doesn’t miss the way her breath catches at his hand touching her throat, even as they’re backing towards his bed. He slides it up to caress her cheek a moment before sliding it right back down. His other hand goes to the small of her back and he pulls her flush against his body.

When he closes his fingers gently around her throat again, he feels the shiver that runs through her whole body. “You like that?” he asks when their lips part a moment later.

Soft brown eyes open to meet his and she gives a small nod before moving in for another kiss.

Nick smiles at that, fingers tightening just a bit. A little pressure that makes her gasp into his mouth. He had figured she thought him crazy for his attraction to danger. His need for it. But she seems to have a need all her own and he can totally go along with it.

Luciana slides her hands up to his chest, pushing him back so his legs bump the foot of his little twin sized bed. Right before he’s about to let himself fall back and bring her with, she pulls away.

He blinks at her in confusion and is about to ask if she’s changed her mind when she reaches for the bottom of his shirt. He lets her pull it off, biting his lower lip and keeping his hands to himself as she takes her time looking him over. He knows he’s scrawny, not much to look at, but she smiles so she must like how he looks anyway.

She reaches for his jeans next, leaning in for another slow, deep kiss as her slender fingers make quick work of the button and zipper. He does let his hands wander then. Going to her hips and sliding up until they’re under the hem of her shirt, ghosting lightly over warm, soft skin.

It’s clear Luci is in no rush, and he’s fine with that. As far as he’s concerned, this is her show. She’s the one looking for comfort. The one that lost someone close to her. He’ll give her whatever she wants, whatever she needs now.

She leans into him as she pushes his pants down, kissing him deeper, fingers slipping under the edge of his boxers at his hips. She doesn’t touch his cock yet, which is hard and begging for attention as it pressing against the confines of his clothes. Instead she shoves the boxers and pants down until they fall to his ankles. Only breaks away when Nick tries to drag her shirt up as high as he can.

He nips at her lower lip as she pulls way and smirks at how red they look just from kissing him. “Like what you see?” He can’t help but ask, because she’s stepping back and looking him over as he kicks his clothes aside and she reaches to remove her own shirt.

“If I didn’t I wouldn’t be doing this.” she countered with a little smirk of her own before she pulls her shirt up over her head and tosses it aside.  

“Hey, it’s worth asking. I mean, you could just be into be for my linguistic skills.” He joked, hands reaching out to touch, wrap around her waist, pull her close again. Her skin feels good against his. Makes his cock twitch. Makes him want to explore every inch of her that she’s exposing to him.

“Less talking, more touching.” She says, hands reaching behind her to unhook her bra.

“I can do that.” Nick says with an exaggerated nod before ducking his head to kiss her neck. She leans into him, tilts her head as she tosses her bra aside and presses herself against his warmth.

Her hands brush his cock as she reaches to unbutton her own jeans and it makes him gasp into the skin below her ear. She pauses, one hand still on the button of her jeans and the other going to wrap slender fingers around his achingly hard erection and stroke it gently.

He can’t help the moan that escapes him, shifts his weight a little on his feet and rocks his hips with the movements she makes. He nips at her throat and sucks a light mark there when she shudders and gives a little moan of her own.

Her pants fall to her feet a moment later and Nick has to hold back a groan when he looks down the space between their bodies and realizes she isn’t wearing any panties. He almost comments, but remembers her request for more touching and less talking, so instead he slides a hand up to her throat again and makes her tilt her head up to kiss him.

This time his grip is a little tighter and she moans into the kiss. He leaves his hand on her throat and moves them, turning so she can feel the bed behind her and let him lower her down. One arm tight around her waist to guide her while the other leaves her throat to brace him as he gets situated above her.

She pulls him, gets him to settle down between her legs and it’s all he can do not to just bury his cock in her right then. But he wants to do better than that. Wants to drive her wild. Make this as good as he can. So, he breaks the kiss and starts to move down her body.

He starts at her throat, nipping and kissing down the length of it until he reaches her collarbone. He sucks a mark there that makes her gasp and writhe beneath him and it makes him swell with pride. She’s usually so quiet. Reserved. And he’s managing to get sounds out of her he would definitely love to hear more of.

He lifts himself up onto his elbows when he reaches her breasts. He can’t help but admire them a moment before finally leaning in and flicks the tip of his tongue over one of her nipples. The little shudder he gets in response spurs him on. He laves it with attention, putting all his weight on one arm as he brings a hand up to play with the other, doing his best to get her squirming beneath him.

It works, she moans softly, body starting to wiggle around a bit beneath him as her fingers tangle in his hair. When he looks up at her she’s panting, watching him through lust blown pupils.  

He winks at her before moving lower, kissing his way down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel and chuckling at the huff and smack on the shoulder it earns him. He just grins before moving down further. He catches sight of her mouth opening like she’s about to speak, but whatever it was is lost the second he licks between her folds, tongue teasing over her clit and making her gasp softly.

She’s wet and hot around him as he leans in and licks into her, exploring with his tongue. It doesn’t take him long to figure out what she likes, what makes her moan his name and rock her hips against his face, but that’s all the time she gives him before she’s got a hand in his hair and is pulling him up to kiss her again.  

He goes along, giving her what she wants, draping himself over her and ravages her mouth while she digs her nails into his back and shifts underneath him, pulling him where she wants him. A hand slips between them and wraps around his cock again, guiding him so the head is pressing against her pussy. Just barely entering her.

He lifts himself up, just enough to get a better angle before finally letting himself sink into her. His eyes never leaving her face as she throws her head back and moans his name. She’s tight and hot and god he can’t remember the last time he felt so good without being high.

Once he’s inside her it’s like a switch has been flipped. She grabs his face, kissing him desperately as she rocks her hips to meet his.

He kisses her back just as enthusiastically, groaning into it because the way she’s moving with him feels good. She lets a hand tangle in his messy hair again, pulling him how she wants while the other slides down and finds his at her hip. She laces their fingers together a moment, giving a squeeze before pulling them to side up her body, bringing them to her throat.

He pulls back then, blinking down at her as she guides him to hold her throat like before, applying pressure with her own fingers to make him squeeze. “Please?” She asks, voice giving away how badly she wants it.

He nods, slowing the pace of his hips as he starts to apply pressure. He’d done this sort of thing once before, knows how to squeeze and hold so she could still technically breathe but no oxygen would get to her brain. Giving her the lightheaded rush of being suffocated without the real danger of it.

Her eyes slip closed a moment later and her mouth falls open in a moan as he holds tight and continues to fuck her. It makes her walls tighten around him, the rush from the lack of oxygen to her brain. He counts to five slowly in his head and lets go. Watches her gasp and writhe a moment before he leans in and kisses her again.

When they break apart a moment later, lets her suck in a proper breath, he does it again, thrusting into her a bit faster as he squeezes her throat once more. He counts to six this time, nearly losing it at how she clenches around his cock. He has to pause when he lets go of her, take a moment to breathe himself before pulling out of her.

Luciana whines at the loss, pushes up on her elbows to protest but stops when he pushes up onto his knees and grabs her hips, pulls her ass up onto his thighs so he can fuck her at a better angle to also give her what she wants.  

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Nick promises, before sliding back into the wet heat of her body and reaching forward to wrap his fingers around her throat once more.  

She almost instantly relaxes at that. Body melting against the bed as he starts a new pace, faster, his free hand coming to rest on her hip as his thumb teases at her clit while he holds her throat tight. He counts to 8 this time, biting his lip at how the clench of her pussy is bringing him close to his end faster than he’d like.

She moans when he lets go of her throat, could moan even when she’s holding it but she holds her breath instead. The light-headed rush heightening her senses. Making electricity buzz under her skin and the pit of her stomach feel like it’s full of tightly coiled springs that are ready to snap. Nick feels so good inside her, is so good with his hands and mouth. She almost can’t believe this is the same idiot she saved not that long ago from nearly dying in the desert.

She’s about to ask for more, beg him to do it again when his hand clenches around her throat at last, hips picking up the pace and thumb finding just the right way to tease her clit. It’s almost too much.

She cums with a full body shudder, toes curling and head going fuzzy. Nick’s hand keeps tight on her throat and it only makes her orgasm feel more intense. Feel like it’s stretching on forever.

He had intended to count to 10 this time, but before he could reach 4 she was clenching around him, shaking, moaning so perfectly. He came a moment later, doing his best to keep fucking her, keep rubbing her clit through it all. Because his own pleasure be damned, she was more important.

When he finally pulled his hand away he watches her suck in a deep breath. She laid there, just breathing deeply a few moments before finally looking up at him.

He gave her a tired smile before carefully pulling out and moving to lay on his side in the small space between her and the wall.  

She rolled onto her side as well, facing him as she slipped a hand around his waist and pulled him close. She kissed him then, soft and sweet like their first kiss had been. When they parted she give him a smile. A real, genuine one. “Thank you.” she said before snuggling close and tucking her head under his chin.

Nick just smiled, wrapping his arms around her and holding her. They fell asleep not long after, the edge of the blanket flipped up and over the both of them because neither had wanted to separate and move long enough to get under the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
